the_anima_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Reality
Reality is a condensed simulation of the Outer Realms created by the Orator manipulating energy within the Nexus. It contains all universes within it, made stable by natural elements of Light and Darkness while being structured by Time and Space. It has had several laws imposed on its operation by the Orator. Laws Csar Amarandos With his great power, descendants of the hero Amarandos are only born after the completion of a challenge issued by Amarandos or his descendants before the Orator. After the events of Advent of the Hunter, descendants of Amarandos are tasked with assembling acolytes after their awakening. Amarandos declared that humankind would need to complete a specific trial before his descendant would be born. Asar declared that his descendant would only be born after the results of significant genetic blending. Aos declared that her descendant would only be born when Knight's return to Reality was imminent. This component of the law ceased after the events of Viral Gambit, as well as in the New Continuity. Csar Amarandos & Comes Caedo Comes Caedo and Csar Amarandos exist for the purpose of creating conflict which powers Reality. Should one of them grow stronger than the other, however, the one on the losing end of the power struggle is tasked to select acolytes to restore balance to Reality. After the events of Advent of the Hunter, this responsibility is given to descendants of Amarandos with the creation of the Reality Engine. Part of this law stipulates that should either Comes Caedo or Csar Amarandos die, the other dies as well and Reality performs an emergency shutdown. Acolytes Acolytes are sentient life from within Reality selected by Amarandos or Caedo to confront the other in order to restore balance. While acolytes who perform questionable actions are not necessarily questioned, ones who work to disrupt balance while under the Orator's employ face severe punishment. After the events of Viral Gambit, this law no longer exists. Part of this law stipulates that after the restoration of balance or defeat of Comes Caedo or Csar Amarandos, the lead acolyte in charge of the operation is used as the template for the next embodiments of light and darkness, becoming the replacement for the one which employed them and then being replicated. The exception to this law comes with Larry Alvey, who was succeeded by the Reality Engine. Iterations With each reset of Reality, it enters what is called an 'Iteration'; a complete re-run of the Continuity using mostly the same pieces. The Anima Project runs through several iterations, with each iteration being identified by different protagonists and the revival of many who had died in previous iterations. The First Iteration The original attempt to operate Reality was the one which gave rise to the human hero Amarandos. It predated acolytes, and even predated Comes Caedo or Csar Amarandos. The Second Iteration * Fight for the End The first attempt to operate Reality through Comes Caedo, Csar Amarandos, and the acolytes. Comes Caedo and Csar Amarandos were modeled after the hero Amarandos. The Third Iteration * I Don't Hate You The third overall attempt to operate Reality. Comes Caedo and Csar Amarandos were modeled after the acolyte Ceto Alfieri. The Fourth Iteration * Death's Embrace The fourth overall attempt to operate Reality. Comes Caedo and Csar Amarandos were modeled after the acolyte Alessia Miles. The Fifth Iteration * Shadow of Ares The fifth overall attempt to operate Reality. Comes Caedo and Csar Amarandos were modeled after the acolyte Orion Ambrose. The Sixth Iteration * The Trial of Blades * The Demon Lord Project * The Lost Kingdom Eisamkeit * Advent of the Hunter The sixth overall attempt to operate Reality, and the final one before the creation of the Reality Engine. Comes Caedo and Csar Amarandos were modeled after the acolyte Dante Alvisio. The Seventh Iteration * Cold Snap * Crown of Chaos The seventh overall attempt to operate Reality, and the first one under the influence of the Reality Engine. The acolytes were hand-chosen by Amarandos' descendant, Aos. The Eighth Iteration * Viral Gambit The eighth overall attempt to operate Reality, and the second under the influence of the Reality Engine. The acolytes were hand-chosen by Amarandos' descendant, Alva. The Ninth Iteration * Outside the Wall The ninth and final overall attempt to operate Reality, and the third under the influence of the Reality Engine. With Alva gone and Amarandos' lineage ended, acolytes were replaced by the Protectorship. The New Continuity * Otherside * Thralls of Yggdrasil The new continuity created by Indigo XIII, while technically a 'tenth iteration' of Reality, is a fresh start for Reality entirely as if completely without the influence of Knight or V'estra'kaldr. It runs completely parallell to the ninth iteration, with both of them continuing from the same point in different contexts.